


Along Comes A Woman

by KTarra



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTarra/pseuds/KTarra
Summary: Agent Cassian Andor has spent many years working for the CIA overseas. Mostly in Central and South America. His latest assignment takes him to Europe where he meets Jyn. One things for sure, he'll either hate her or fall in love with her. Maybe both. Read and find out.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this scene rattling around in a my head a while. I'm a child of the 80s and love the band Chicago. So yes, this story was inspired in part by the song of the same title.

************************************************

**Ramstein Air Force Base  
** Germany  
1200 hours local time 

The first time Cassian Andor met Jyn Erso was on the tarmac at Ramstein Air Force base in Germany. He watched the medical personnel carry out the hostages that Captain Erso’s team had rescued in the mountains of northern Afghanistan. Moments later, Captain Jyn Erso stepped down the loading ramp of the C-130 that had ferried her team and the hostages out of Afghanistan. He watched as she slipped on her aviators to block the bright noon-day sun. Her team followed her down the ramp. He approached as they began to head towards the buildings to the south of the runway. 

“Captain Erso!” he called. 

She stopped and turned, “What do you want?” she asked cooly, and with more than a hint of irritation. 

“I’m Agent Cassian Andor. I need to debrief you and your team regarding your recent actions in Afghanistan.”

From somewhere behind her, he swore he heard someone cough “newbie” but he wasn’t entirely certain. 

Captain Erso slid her aviators down her nose just a tad, looked him up and down, “Fuck that,” she replied and turned to follow her team. 

“Captain Erso, I don’t think you understand. This is not a request. I need….”

She turned and whipped her glasses, fire raging in her eyes, “I don’t think you understand, Mr. CIA…”

“I didn’t say I was with…”

“I don’t give a fuck which governmental agency you’re with, but you look the part. Either way my team and I have been in country for six months in the mountains tracking down those two fools who thought it would be a good idea to go hiking in the Hindu Kush. We haven’t slept in almost four days and we’ve had an eight hour flight with a four hour time change. So this is what is going to happen, Mr. CIA. My team is going to get quarters assigned. We’re going to shower, eat and get at least twelve hours of sleep. Twenty four hours from now we’ll be available to debrief. Not one fucking minute before,” She finished, replacing her aviators and walked away leaving a stunned Cassian Andor in her wake. 

A moment later, another voice called out, “Jyn!”

The exasperated Captain called out “What the…” before turning to see who it was. 

“Bodhi!” she squealed. Cassian was now watching with his mouth hanging as the same woman who’d just ripped him up hurried to hug the other agent who had accompanied him to meet Captain Erso’s team. 

“Ugh! Jyn, you need a shower,” Bodhi said hugging the smaller woman. 

“No shit, Sherlock. That’s where I’m headed. Why are you here? Last I heard you were in London?” 

“I heard your unit was coming in so I hitched a ride with Cassian to meet you. Go easy on him. He’s not worked in Europe before, and obviously he’s not dealt with anyone like you before,” Bodhi replied. 

“Then maybe you should have warned him,” she responded around a yawn. “Ugh, it’s noon local time. I’m gonna get my team settled. I’ll be ready to eat dinner around five. You want to meet me in the mess at five for dinner, such as it is? We can catch up?”

“Sure. That should give me enough time to smooth any ruffled feathers,” Bodhi replied gathering her in another hug, “I’m glad you’re home safe,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Me too,” she responded as she pulled back, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Jyn again turned to lead her team away to get them quarters. 

Bodhi turned to see Cassian staring at him. The look was one he had seen before, though usually not directed at him. He had worked with Cassian some over the years and the man was known for his cool, calm demeanor, but Bodhi had learned that Cassian was just that good at covering up what he was feeling. Bodhi had learned the signs though. Cassian was pissed. 

“What?”

“You’re involved with her?”

“Fuck, no! We grew up in the same foster home in London and later New York after our foster parents adopted us and moved to the States for work. She’s basically my little sister.”

“Still you should have told me you knew her,” Cassian hissed, finally approaching Bodhi.

“Cassian, I’m not here in an official capacity. I’m under no obligation to tell you shit. I called in a favor to get over here to see my sister that I haven’t seen in over a year. Besides, she went way easier on you than anyone else who’s tried to push her team to debrief before she’s ready. She must like you,” Bodhi responded forcefully, with a bit of humor. 

“So you knew she was going to blow me off when I got here?”

“Ehh, I figured she might,”

“So that was fun for you then?”

“Immensely. Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Agent Andor. She treats everyone like that. Look at this way you’ll either develop a deep intense hatred for her or you’ll fall in love with her. There is no in between with Jyn.” 

With that Cassian sharply pulled out his own sunglasses, placed them on his head and turned back to his car. He was not going to give Bodhi the satisfaction of figuring out that he was already attracted to her. Damn it. Strong, opinionated women had always been his weakness. He was going to do his damndest to hate her, cause otherwise, he knew he’d fall hard for the infuriating woman. 

“You coming with?” he called back to Bodhi as he opened the driver door. 

Bodhi smiled, and replied, “Yep. Just wondering when and where the wedding will be held?” 

“Not a fucking chance in hell,” Cassian replied sliding into the car. 

Bodhi chuckled to himself, and murmured to himself, “Methinks the gentleman doth protest too much.” He strolled back to the car, glancing at his watch. It was an hour back to the office from the base. He had plenty of time to stop at home and get back to the base to have dinner with Jyn. 

He couldn’t wait to hear her opinion of Cassian. He wished he could be in on the debrief tomorrow. He had a feeling sparks were going to fly. 

****************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Cassian meets Jyn. Things don't get any better.

******************************

The second time Cassian Andor met Jyn Erso was precisely twenty-four hours after the first time and not one fucking minute before. He was seated in a briefing room in the base headquarters, as she swung the door open, closed it and proceeded to have a seat in front of him. 

He noticed immediately, that his first impression of her appearance paled in comparison to the picture she presented now. She’d obviously showered, and gotten some much needed sleep. Even in fatigues, she was beautiful. Especially her eyes. They were a green he was sure he’d never seen before. He felt his pulse start to speed up. He began to breathe evenly to help slow it down. He sure as shit didn’t want her to notice. 

“Please do have a seat, Captain,” he snarked. 

“I just did. Thanks,” the young captain replied, leaning back in the chair, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap. The picture of innocence. He would bet there was nothing innocent about her. 

“You don’t stand on decorum do you?” 

“Not when there aren’t any other officers around, and you’re not one of them either. So, no.”

“How do you know I’m not military intelligence?”

“Oh, you’re a spook, but not military.”

“You spoke with your brother, I see.”

“Of course. He didn’t tell me anything I couldn’t have found out on my own, if I’d been so inclined. My security clearance is pretty fucking high.”

“Yes, I noticed that when I was reviewing your file. Given the number of reprimands you have in here, I’m surprised you’re still an officer.”

She leaned across the table a little, and with a sly smile, “My team and I are the best at what we do. That appears to buy me a little latitude when I tell people to fuck off.”

“And punch a senator’s son in the jaw, too, apparently,” Cassian quipped. 

“Little shit should have kept his hands to himself. His mother, said senator, was horrified that I’d hit her baby. His father testified at my hearing. He said it was about time that someone put the brat in his place.” 

“Hmmm.”

“So, Agent Andor, not that I’m not enjoying this witty repartee, but what the fuck am I doing here? This was a straight up rescue mission for two blithering idiot college kids. No spec ops or anything else. I gave my report to my CO at Bagram before departure? My team tells me they’ve been informed we’re not to leave base. So what the hell is going on?”

“You’re right. This really isn’t about the college kids. When was the last time you heard from your father?”

He watched for reaction. She didn’t even flinch. He’d give her that. For all the emotion she could exhibit, she also could control it apparently. 

“Chirrut or Baze?”

“Galen.”

There it was, the slight intake of breath and flaring of her eyes that told him, he’d gotten through the armor a bit. He needed her to be on the defensive just a bit. Thus far he was feeling totally out of control and he’d swear she could probably hear his heart beat. He’d never had this problem with any other woman before.

“He’s dead as far as I know,” She replied cooley, clearly getting herself squared away. 

“You sure about that?”

“Look, asshole, Galen Erso, dumped me at the entrance to an emergency room when I was 8 years old. Less than a year after my mother died.He then proceeded to disappear off the face of the fucking earth. The police couldn’t find him. It was like he never even existed so I don’t give a fuck where he is or if he is even still alive. He abandoned me. I was lucky to find my way to Chirrut and Baze’s foster home. They adopted me a couple of years later. So if you want to talk about the fathers who raised me, I can do that all day long. I don’t have any time to talk about the man that couldn’t be bothered to raise the child he helped to create.This meetings over.” 

He watched as Captain Erso, abruptly stood up, fire flashing in her eyes directed at him, for the second day in a row, and left him sitting there with decidedly more questions than answers. And fuck it all still no less attracted to her than he was yesterday. What a shit show!

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He’d give her a couple of days and schedule another meeting. Maybe by then, he can come up with a better game plan on how to broach the subject of Galen Erso and the upcoming mission that he now knew she was not going to be happy to be a part of. He also decided it would probably be best to let her and her team get off base. It might help his cause if she was able to go blow off some steam. Six months in the field was highly stressful. He made the phone call, releasing her and her team. 

Of course, he fully intended to follow her wherever she went. He needed her for the upcoming mission and so had to make sure that nothing happened to her in the meantime. That still didn’t relieve the feeling that following her was a bad idea. For at least the hundredth time in the last twenty-four hours he wondered who the hell he pissed off to have pulled this assignment. 

_What a shit show,_ he thought again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a really short scene but it's necessary to the rest of the story. 
> 
> Remember reviews are love and help keep me motivated.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to this. Just not sure when. Remember reviews are love and help keep me motivated!


End file.
